itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Wylla's Square
Wylla's Square, once known as Fishfoot Yard, is a cobbled square in White Harbor located just inside the Seal Gate with an ornately decorated fountain at its center. A stone merman rises from the fountain's waters, 20 feet tall from tail to crown. The statue is called "Old Fishfoot" by the locals. Old Fishfoot’s curly beard is green and white with lichen and one of the prongs of his trident broke off a long time ago, yet he still looks impressive.1 Where the trident of the statue points downward the ground is a four foot tall monolith marking the tomb of Wylla Manderly, who was publicly and brutally flayed before the fountain by the Boltons shortly before the Battle of Ice, during 300 AC. She died screaming, swearing, fighting, and proclaiming her dedication to House Stark to her death. In recognition of her courage and dedication, a stone monolith was erected in her memory and her remains were buried just beneath the tips of the broken trident of Old Fishfoot. The area surrounding her grave is fenced off by a three-foot small fence wrought of iron, the tips of the fence posts ornamented like tridents. On the monolith, the following words are written: "You, whoever you are and wherever you come from, for it is known you will come; Here lies Wylla, who died steadfast and true to the Rightful King in the North. Do not therefore begrudge her this bit of soil that covers her bones." Though the words are outdated considering that almost a decade later the Starks of Winterfell would bend the knee to Aegon VI Targaryen, the words on the monument are left unchanged, as a memory of a time long passed. Down past where Old Fishfoot’s trident points is an alley where they sell fried cod, crisp and golden brown on the outside and flaky within. There was once a brothel nearby before the area was renamed Wylla's Square, which has since been turned in to a brewhouse where they made black beer so thick and tasty that a cask of it could fetch as much as Arbor gold in Braavos and the Port of Ibben. Across the yard and down a flight of steps is an ill-reputed winesink called the Lazy Eel. Oil lamps light the yard at night. Recent Events A Dance with Dragons When Davos Seaworth arrives at White Harbor he visits Wylla's Square, then known as Fishfoot Yard in the afternoon. He finds the yard teeming with people. A woman is washing her smallclothes in Fishfoot’s fountain and hanging them off his trident to dry. A young girl is selling cups of fresh milk from her nanny goat. Beneath the arches of the peddler’s colonnade the scribes and moneychangers have set up for business along with a hedge wizard, a herb women, and a very bad juggler. A man is selling apples from a barrow, and a women is offering herring with chopped onions. Chickens and children are everywhere underfoot. Davos stops beneath the colonnade and trades a halfpenny for an apple and chats with the apple seller to try and catch up with tidings in White Harbor. Afterwards he makes his way to the Lazy Eel. Category:White Harbour